


This Trip Was a Mistake

by Lxzzie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tragedy, blue and purple are cute too ig, white and pink are big ol' lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxzzie/pseuds/Lxzzie
Relationships: Pink/White (Among Us), Purple/Blue (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

"There is an imposter among us," a man said, his footsteps echoing in the large, hollow cafeteria. "We're going to find them."

A body had just been discovered; Brown, one of the crew's nurses, dead in the Medical Bay, stabbed three times in the chest. Papers, tools, and empty glass tubes were strewn all about, remnants of a fight that resulted in death.

"But Orange, none of us are detectives," a young woman spoke up. "How are any of us qualified to do investigations like this?" She wore a panicked expression on her face, not much different from the rest of her crew-mates. Every member was afraid, after all; nine for their lives, one for exposure.

"I..." Orange hesitated for a moment. "We'll all have to try. For now, we can start with the basics. White," he pointed at the woman who had just asked a few questions. "Where were you, ten minutes ago, at 3:27 P.M?"

"I was in security with Pink, checking the cameras," she explained, clasping hands with her girlfriend, who nodded in confirmation. "We were about to leave since we're done at 3:30."

Orange nodded and looked at Green. "You, where were you at 3:27?"

"I was in the storage room, looking for rubber gloves and solder. Someone's been cutting the wires in the administration room again. For some reason, I can't find the supplies." he said, looking suspiciously at the crowd behind him.

"My fault, sorry," piped up a man, clad in a black spacesuit. "I noticed some cut wires, too. I must've gotten to the solder before you." He looked at Orange. "I was in the electrical room."

Orange went to Yellow next.

"Doing my shift in the Weapons Pod."

Then Cyan, then Blue, then Purple.

Soon, there was only one person left.  
  


Orange's gaze slowly drifted to Red, standing in the corner of the Cafeteria, leaning on the wall, watching the crowd bicker amongst themselves. He was the newest member of the crew, yet had been in training for nearly a year. No one knew much about him, but he still had a good understanding of the ship and its layout. Of course, it would make sense for it to be him, but what evidence was there? All Orange had were the alibis of each member. For all he knew, any of them could have been lying.

"Red," he asked slowly. "Where were-"

"It's not me," said the man, nonchalantly, not looking up from a particular spot on the ground.

"Okay, but that's not the question," said Orange, growing stern. "Where were you, at 3:27?"

The bickering stopped, and the cafeteria fell silent.

"Uh..." Red wracked his brain, trying to remember. They'd been in the cafeteria for nearly half an hour, and he didn't know the names of the rooms too well. "I don't know."

A panicked White ran up to him and took his arm. "Excuse us for just a moment!" she called as she led him to the nearby hallway leading to storage.

"Red!" she nearly yelled, and would have, had she not wanted to grasp the attention or concern of her peers. "What are you doing? With the push of a button, you could be gone! Just like that!"

Red stared blankly at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're acting so suspicious! 'I don't know'? Really?! It's like you _want_ to get ejected!"

"But I really don't know!"  
  
"Can't you try to remember??"

"I-"

"White! Come on! We've decided!" Pink called her girlfriend from behind the wall. 

White turned around to leave until she stopped and stared at the man behind her. "I can't believe it," she muttered. "My best friend, dead, for his own stupidity." 

Orange waited for the two members to amble their way back to the large cafeteria. "Red is very suspicious," he spoke, once they were both inside. "But the only evidence we have is his lack of an alibi. For all we know, anyone who claimed to be doing tasks by themselves could be lying. For that, I'm holding off on ejecting anyone, for now. That's the final decision."

Though White and Red were full of relief, groans and shouts of disapproval flew from the crowd. "What if he kills one of us tonight?" cried one. "We're going to die just because there 'isn't enough evidence!'" yelled another.

"That's the final decision," Orange repeated as he climbed off the chair he was standing on and returned to his shift. "Lock your doors tonight, everyone."

Angry mutters were present in the room as everyone made their way back to their shifts.   
  


One imposter remained.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again?!" Blue sighed. 

"Yeah, it's so weird. What ship is _always_ off course?"

The two were in Navigation. Blue was busy re-charting the ship's course, Purple was entering the administration password to stabilize the steering's input.

Up until recently, the ship was in perfect working order, but ever since Brown's death, just a week before, things had been going wrong, left and right. The wires were cut. The power was out. The ship was off track, constantly.

In fact, so many problems had occurred that the estimated landing time on Earth had been delayed by an entire year. Luckily, the crew had an abundance of food stocked and stored away, but _still_. If they didn't get this imposter out soon, they'd either die of starvation or foul play.

Purple yawned and stretched in her chair. No one had gotten a good night's sleep lately. They were all on edge, wondering who the killer could be, who could be next.

"Hey," whispered a concerned Blue. "Do you need to rest? I could talk to Orange and take over for you." 

"No, it's fine. I just..." she yawned again. "I'm just a little worried, I guess. Okay, not a little worried." Purple flipped a few switches and entered a password on the keypad. "We literally lost a member of the crew last week, and we can't even contact Houston? This is ridiculous! And-- And dangerous! Who ever--"

"Hey," Blue put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. We'll look out for each other, okay, Jellybean?"

Purple smiled.

"God, I haven't heard that nickname since college."

They'd known each other for years, going to university together to earn their degrees in astronomy. He was a sophomore when she was a freshman, but that didn't stop them from clicking. All throughout school and all throughout training, the pair had stuck together like glue.

Blue continued to encourage his friend. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll--"

A piercing scream cut him off.

Blue and Purple exchanged looks before running out into the hallway, where a worried Red was fruitlessly attempting to comfort an inconsolable Yellow just outside the oxygen control room.

"I-It-- Blood--- head w-was gone-- everywhere---" she blubbered, almost incoherently, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I'm gonna---"

With that, the woman dashed into a nearby bathroom, where loud vomiting could be heard.

"What happened?" asked the duo, nearly in sync. 

"Cyan--" Red began, before swallowing a lump in his throat. "Cyan's gone." 

Silence filled the air for about a minute, broken only by Purple uttering a single "Oh."

After about another minute, Blue thought for a moment before saying, "Wait a minute. Why were you and Yellow first to the scene? I just saw Cyan pass by Navi, like, five minutes ago!"

Red tensed up. "Seriously? You think it's me--"

"Yeah, I think it's you! We wouldn't be able to notice any blood on that suit of yours, would we?"

"Blue, maybe it-"

"No. I'm telling Orange about this."

"Tell Orange about what?" Black appeared just around the corner.

Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. "Jesus, you scared me!" Purple yelped.

"I saw Yellow with her helmet off, crying and throwing up in the bathroom. What happened?" he asked, ignoring Purple's complaint.

"Someone hacked off Cyan's head in the oxygen room," Blue explained.

"M-more like his entire upper body," Yellow still stuttered as she finally came out of the bathroom. 

"Yellow!" Black exclaimed. "Are you okay-"

"M-Mmhm." she hummed, voice still shaky.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Blue continued, "it's over, Red. We're telling Orange."

"Wait!" He pleaded. "Wait, it's not me, I swear! You're really going to accuse me of killing Cyan just because I was here? Yellow was here, too, but she didn't do it! Come on, man! Listen to me!"

"Blue, come on," Purple pleaded. "Maybe he's right."

But Blue wasn't listening. He was already halfway out the door, on his way to the administrative office. Red reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, but Blue just shook him off. 

"Get off of me," Blue spat. "I'm not changing my mind. You got yourself into this, _liar._

"Orange!" he shouted to the ship's leader, sitting at his desk in the admin office, filling out a few papers. He looked up. "Yeah?"

"We found Cyan's body in Oxygen."

Orange gasped softly. He said nothing, but his eyes slowly drifted back to his papers. 

"Well, anything else?" he muttered, in an attempt to break the silence.

"I- oh. Uh, anyways, I know who the imposter is.

"It's Red!" Blue pointed at the man rushing down the hallway to stop the accusations.

"Orange, it isn't me, I swear. Yellow saw the body, and she was real upset about it, so I was trying to calm her down! Please, you have to believe me!" 

_I should have listened to White,_ thought Red, cursing himself for not taking the trials seriously enough. Maybe if he'd tried harder... Maybe if he'd insisted further that he wasn't the Imposter...

Orange pondered the two members of the ship. "It wouldn't be fair for me to make a decision without a trial," he explained.

"Go ahead," spat Blue, "but you'll see that I'm right!"

"No, you'll see that I'm innocent!" yelled Red.

Orange ignored the both of them and walked over to the intercom.

"A body has been discovered," he said into the microphone.

"The trial begins in the cafeteria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USGHAGAH I DONT KNOW HOW TO END CHAPTERS I SWEAR


	3. Chapter 3

Low chatter filled the air of the cafeteria as the members discussed among themselves. No one really had a solid conclusion on who the Imposter might be, but a large percentage of the crew wasn't going to be siding with Red.  
  
In fact, his only open backer on the whole ship was White.

Pink sat at the table with them merely to support and watch over her girlfriend, often throwing him dirty looks. Red fidgeted in his chair, sweat pouring down his forehead behind his helmet. No one at the table had spoken a word before White broke the awful silence. 

"So!" she said, a bit too enthusiastically. "Trial, huh?"

Red only stared down at the table, awaiting the verdict. He knew. He knew what was going to happen to him.

White leaned over the table towards him. "Hey," she tried. "Maybe it's not so bad. I mean, come on, are they really going to throw you off the ship? I don't think so."

Pink muttered something under her breath.

Red opened his mouth to speak when Orange stepped up onto a chair and smacked a pen against the metal rail. The cafeteria fell silent.

He began. "Let's start this again," he said. A lump in his throat was audible. 

"Where were you, Yellow, ten minutes ago, at 2:30?" 

"I discovered t-the body... in the Oxygen C-Control Room..." she stammered. Her tears were dry, but the memory of the gory scene stayed fresh in her mind. 

Purple spoke up. "We were all there," she explained. 

"We?" Orange queried.

"Me, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Black. Me and Blue were working in Navigation and heard Yellow screaming. That's when we ran outside and saw her with Red, just before she threw up in the bathroom."

"And Red was right there to comfort her before we even got there!" Blue shouted. "I mean come on, Navi is _right next to_ Oxygen! There's no _way_ he could've made it there before us, unless he was at the scene!"

"Do you understand how ridiculous that sounds?!" White yelled. "There are two hallways leading right there! Maybe he was already on his way into the room or heading past it!"

"Well, why didn't anyone else have blood on their suits? Don't you think it's _REAL_ convenient for him to have a suit the _exact_ same shade of red as human blood? We wouldn't notice at first, being all focused on the body, which would give him leeway to go get a new suit once all this is over with! In fact...!" Blue turned and looked at the crew's leader. 

"Why don't we pay a visit to the storage room? Isn't there an _exact_ count of all the extra suits?"

"Do you seriously think he would have had time to search for an extra red suit, change, _and_ throw away his old suit in the three minutes we weren't with him?" White grew more and more frantic as time went by. Even Pink, as skeptic as she was, agreed with her. Of course, she would never say so out loud, merely sitting with her arms folded in her chair.

But the team's leader was already heading to the hallway leading out to Storage. Red followed them nervously, his visor fogging up with hot breath and sweat. 

It was just as he feared.

Someone had set him up.

The storage unit's crates were strewn all about. Wooden boxes were smashed open, metal containers were pulled apart, and the extra suits were thrown all over the floor. It seemed as though the ransacker had been in a hurry.

"Why don't we see which one is missing?" Blue announced. "Before we left Polus, we had exactly three of each extra suit. I know, because I'm the one who counted." Blue glanced at a clipboard on the wall.

Green had taken a suit about three weeks prior, having snagged it on a scalpel hanging off a counter in the MedBay. Black had taken a suit two days ago, writing that he'd cut himself with a boxcutter while opening a new crate of food. Blue spent the next 5 minutes examining the pile of clothing and found that there were 33 suits.

"Well, well, well! What's this?" he quipped. "There are only two red suits left! No other suits are gone, unauthorized!"

Red's heart sank into his stomach as he tried to explain himself. "I don't know what happened to that suit, Blue! I swear, I've been framed!"

"Why isn't anyone else's suit missing, then?" Black spoke up. "It was quite a gory scene, wasn't it? I'm sure we would have seen at least a little bit of blood on someone's hands!"

"I'm sorry, Red," Orange called, "but evidence is pointing towards you right now. We'll take a vote and see what happens."

"What if it's YOU?" Red yelled. "You've been awfully calm during all this, especially after Brown's death!" 

"No one liked Brown," muttered Black.

"He was annoying, but he's saved lives!" gasped Green.

Orange ignored the bicker. "I've been trained to deal with traumatic situations, Red," he explained as he and the others began back to the cafeteria. "And going back and forth to Polus for 20 years, I've seen a lot of infected imposters and the deaths of their victims. In addition, I think it's rude of you to dismiss other people's way of coping. But of course," he turned to face the man as he continued out the door.

"An Imposter wouldn't know manners, would it?"

"WAIT!" yelled a woman as the past of the crew spilled out into the dining area. The others looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Don't eject him!" White shouted, holding a security tape.

"I have his alibi!"


End file.
